1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation design field, and more particularly to a chip heat dissipation structure and a liquid crystal display having thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of science and technology, more and more people begin to enjoy the convenience of a liquid crystal display. The prior liquid crystal display disposes a chip heat dissipation structure to dissipate the heat of the chip, thereby ensuring the normal work of the chip. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the chip heat dissipation structure, which is formed by bending a metal front frame 1. Namely, the heat dissipation structure and the metal front frame 1 are integrated, wherein a direction X is a display direction of the liquid crystal display. The heat dissipation structure can employ the protrusion design to closely contact with the chip, thereby obtaining the rapid heat dissipation effect of the chip.
But with the development of the liquid crystal display toward the light and thin direction, the front frame of the liquid crystal display gradually begins to adopt PC (Polycarbonate) or ABS (Acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) and other plastic materials, so that the heat conduction and the heat dissipation effects of the front frame are poor, and the chip can not be efficiently and rapidly cooled.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a chip heat dissipation structure and a liquid crystal display having thereof, for solving the problems existed in the prior art.